Las palabras que quiero escuchar
by Paauuu
Summary: El Joker se enfrenta a Batman y resulta herido, Harley cura sus heridas, pero no deja de pensar, que siente el por ella? Harley tiene miedo que solo sienta lujuria y deseo por ella. Oneshot, Harley x Joker, LEMON


**Hola a todos, soy Paula, este es mi segundo fic, realmente me senti inspirada con la pelicula. Siempre ame las versiones del Joker, pero esta ultima, interpretada por Jared Letto me robo el corazon, ademas de lo sensual que me resulta la pareja del Joker con Harley, me es casi imposible escribir de ellos sin momentos de intimidad. Creo que es una parte importante en la relacion que tienen ellos dos, y se logra transmitir un poco de toda esa sensualidad en la pelicula. . Bueno sin mas que agregar, declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que les guste! Se aceptan opiniones y criticas ¡**

 **Las palabras que quiero escuchar.**

Habían transcurrido ya 3 meses desde que el Joker y Harley volvieron a estar juntos, hasta entonces nada los había podido separar, seguían impartiendo el temor en las calles de Gotika, completando sus fechorías y teniendo una que otra batalla con Bruce Wayne. Con todo eso ellos disfrutaban la vida que llevaban, una vida a la expectativa, llena de adrenalina y pasión, pero lo mejor sin duda es que ambos se tenían el uno al otro, asiendo que toda aventura tuviera un sentido. Ambos habían llevado una vida vacía, llena de dolor e incomprensión, por un lado el Joker incomprendido en su frustración tras un mente psicópata, y ella por otro lado llevando una vida vacía y normal, donde no había podido sentirse viva en tantos años. Pero finalmente el destino los hiso encontrarse, para no separarlos mas, el encontró quien comprendiera su sentido y manera de ver la vida, capas de amarlo a él, una de las personas mas odiadas y temidas, de echo, no recordaba quien lo quisiera realmente. El no estrechaba manos, pues no confiaba en nadie, pero ella lo amo, con todo incluido, incluso con su locura y mente criminal. Ella por su parte encontró quien la liberaría de su vacía vida sin sentido, encontró nuevos sentimientos y emociones jamás experimentadas, encontró quien la hacia estremecerse con solo una mirada, quien le hacia dar un brinco en su corazón con solo un pequeño contacto de su piel, encontró a quien cuidar, y quien le enseño que la vida es una sola, y si de correr riesgos se trata, el era un experto, pero esos riesgos le traían a su vida verdadera felicidad y aventura. Podrían decir que el la moldeo para el, a su voluntad, pero ella ya llevaba dentro ese fuego en su interior, y el había sido el chispero para detonar todo ese fuego y pasión que ella llevaba, asiéndola cambiar, revelarse contra todo, transformándose de de Harleen Quinzel, a Harley Quinn

Ahí estaba ella, en una cama de rojas sabanas de satín, su cabello largo desordenado, sus brazos abrazando una almohada violeta, mientras que su silueta estaba esparcida por toda la cama de manera inusual pero muy sensual, además de estar vestida solo con una polera de encajes blancos, que traslucían sus piel y unas pantaletas fucsia brillante, que la hacían lucir femenina y encantadora.

Las luces de la habitación eran tenues y la iluminaban de pies a cabeza. El vidrio del gran ventanal estaba abierto, las cortinas negras se elevaban con el viento que entraba fuerte por la habitación del piso 16.

La puerta principal se abrió, y el Joker entro, dejo varias armas en una mesa junto a el, se saco el saco violeta y lo puso en un perchero, su camisa estaba abierta hasta la mitad, termino de desabotonar los ultimo botones mientras caminaba al abierto ventanal, antes de seguir se acerco a la cama y paso su ojos por un liso cabello rubio terminado en dos colores y unas largas piernas, que lo invitaban a tocarlas. Paso su mano desde el tobillo, subiendo lentamente asta sus glúteos, los acaricio encima del encaje fucsia y luego subió ambas manos al cabello de ella, enredándolo entre sus dedos, acerco su cara y respiro hondamente, soltó sus cabellos y corrió unos mechones traviesos que tapan la cara de ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Ella sintió el peso de el cuerpo de el sobre la cama y empezó a moverse sutilmente, dejo la almohada atrás y con su abrazo rodeo la cintura de el, aferrándose a la abierta camisa blanca. .Lentamente levanto su rostro, con ojos entre abiertos.

Pudin…Pudin? - acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de el .- viniste por mi?

Despierta nena, tenemos que irnos, - El joker miro uno de sus relojes en su muñeca, 3.30 am, empezó a levantarse pero ella tiro fuerte de su camisa abierta, en un intento fallido para que el cayera en la cama con ella. El la movió y rápido se puso sobre ella sosteniendo sus manos.

No juegues conmigo muñeca, hoy estoy un poco mas excitado de lo normal - Le susurro en su oído y lamio su cuello.

Juega conmi….-Pero fue interrumpida.

Shhhhh, vístete, no quieres hacer enojar a papi, verdad? – Le dijo un poco mas serio, la miro profundo a los ojos, y apoyo la mitad de su cuerpo contra ella, para que ella sintiera cuan grande era su excitación. Harley sintio su cuerpo arder al sentir la erección de el a través de su pantalón y suspiro. Entonces el la beso fuertemente.- De regreso te cogeré tan fuerte que no te atreverás a pedirme mas. – Las ultimas palabras se las dijo juntando su cara con la de ella, frente con frente.

Soltó sus manos y se levanto. – Vístete muñeca , si no quieres quedarte.

Entendido Pudin- Y Se levanto de un salto animadamente. Debía darse prisa o su Pudin realmente se iría. Vio como el entro al baño, seguro se ducharía. Dios! Tenia tantas ganas de jugar con el, pero savia como podía ser el Señor J cuando se enojaba, asique rápido abrió su armario y comenzó a vestirse con su usual short rojo y azul y su chaqueta. Amarro su cabello en dos coletas, su usual maquillaje y ya pronto estaría lista para la acción.

Cuando el Joker salió ella ya lo esperaba jugando con su bate. Ella lo miro, le guiño un ojo y se dio una vuelta mostrando sus diminutos shorts. EL sonrió para ella y rio.

/÷/-/-/-/-

4.20 am, se escuchaban disparos por todo el lugar, en un almacén abandonado. Harley golpeaba a un par de hombres con su bate, mientras que los secuaces del joker disparaban a algunos policías. Mientras que en el segundo piso el Joker se enfrentaba con Batman a puñetazos. De pronto Batman le da un fuerte puño en el labio al Joker empujándolo unos metros mas a ya, asiendo que este cayera sobre una pared.

Cuando te detendrás? – Le grito furioso Batman.

Cuando vea a Gotika arder ante mis ojos - dijo el Joker – Que no lo entiendes? Toda esta gente incompetente, podrida…merece morir. No tienen una razon para vivir.

Donde están los explosivos? – Pregunto Batman tomando al Joker por la camisa, levantándolo un poco del piso . Pero este rápidamente saco una navaja de su tobillo y lo enterró en la pierna de Batman.

Porque tanta preocupación?, Que han hecho ellos por ti? – dijo el Joker levantándose y mirando sorpresivamente a Batman que estaba de rodillas, y le dio una fuerte patada a Batman en el. Pecho. Asiendo que cayera – Nada, lo vez? Ya no sabes que decir, HAHAHAHA.-

Te equivocas Guasón. Aun ahí esperanza – grito Batman, levantándose y dándole otro puñetazo con fuerza al Joker, este otro se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza y sin vacilar se lanzo encima de el, apretando el cuello de Batman con fuerza contra el piso. Ambos forcejeaban y el Joker dijo riendo - Ese sentido de moralidad no te llevara a ningún lado, Sera tu propia perdición!

Batman se soltó del agarre del cuello del Joker y se giro media vuelta quedando encima de el. Tomo la navaja que estaba al lado en el piso y la puso en el cuello del Joker.

No te atreverás, no tienes las agallas para matarme, Tu sentido de la justicia sigue siendo patético- el Joker lanza la navaja lejos y Batman le da otro puñetazo en el labio, asiendo que saliera sangre de el.

OH! Sigues siendo tan intenso, Hahahahaha – dijo el Joker mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio. – Pero el tiempo ya se acabo, tic tac, tic tac, - Una gran explosión se escucho a unas pocas cuadras de ellos, rapidamente se veía el humo y escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas. El Joker se acerco a la ventana y de una patada rompió el vidrio. Tomo una granada de bolsillo, saco el seguro con los dientes y la tiro hacia Batman – Bay Bay. – dijo lo ultimo y salto por la ventana.

Batman se levanto deprisa, corrió hacia la ventana, miro hacia un costado del piso, había una pistola, se giro, la tomo y disparo hacia el Guasón. La granada se detono, desviando el disparo. Sin embargo logro darse cuenta que la bala había llegado al brazo izquierdo del Joker.

Abajo en el segundo piso Harley escondida seguía disparando a los policías., los secuaces hacían lo mismo , de pronto escucho un silbido. Era su Pudin, que entro manejando un gran camión rojo que irrumpió en las instalaciones. La puerta trasera se abrió y todos entraron a la parte de carga del camión, acto seguido echo marcha atrás para luego irse a toda velocidad.

Harley vio a Batman en el segundo piso.

Maldito murciélago – Y lanzo tres disparos hacia el mientras que el camión seguía andando, doblaron por la esquina y se perdieron.

/÷/-/*/-/*/*/*

Llegaron a un edificio abandonado y Harley se bajo del camión, corrió deprisa hacia la puerta del conductor. Abrió la puerta y vio a su Pudin con el cuello hacia atrás , un poco despeinado, su blanca camisa estaba manchada de sangre. Al igual que parte de su rostro.

Pudin! – se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo por la cintura. El Joker acomodo su cabello verde peinándolo para atrás. Las manos de Harley tocaron el brazo de el. No sabia que hacer, estaba en shock.

No es nada bebe – dijo el Joker mirándola. Harley miro sus ojos verdes y reacciono, no era tiempo de estar en shock. Debía demostrar que era de utilidad. Miro a la parte de atrás del camión y grito.

Fredy, tu camisa – y el ayudante personal del Joker, un hombre alto, robusto y con barba se acerco, le paso rápido su camisa y ella le hizo un torniquete a la herida de el parando el sangrado. A el parecía no importarle en absoluto sus heridas, se veía absorto, pensativo, ido. El Joker salto del camión – Espera aquí Pudin, iré por el auto y nos iremos a casa.- Le dijo tratando de detenerlo con sus manos.

No me trates como un maldito invalido Queen, Ya dije que no es nada – Dijo el y empezó a caminar.

Jefe, debemos sacar la bala de su brazo – dijo Fred.

No me escucharon?, Nena vamos a casa – Hizo un gesto con su rostro para que ella lo siguiera, se dio la vuelta y se perdió. Harley miro a Fred

No te preocupes, yo me encargare! Cuidare muy bien de mi Pudin – y salió corriendo siguiendo los pasos de el.

El Joker apareció conduciendo el deportivo escarlata, paro al lado de Harley y ella subió al auto. EL tenia la mano en la palanca de cambios, ella puso su mano sobre la de el, y el entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y echo la palanca hacia atrás. Arrancaron a toda velocidad por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Pronto amanecería.

/-/-/''/-

La habitación del lujoso baño estaba iluminada por una tenue luz amarilla, había una gran tina en el centro, El Joker estaba recostado en ella con los ojos cerrados. Su brazo colgaba de la tina, aun con la camisa amarrada en su brazo como torniquete. Con su otra mano apretaba una rosa roja. Dejando caer los pétalos al agua. Aun sentía la adrenalina de su enfrentamiento con Batman, repasaba cada escena en su mente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando unas cálidas manos taparon sus ojos. El ronroneo de manera felina.

Vas a dejar que te cure Señor J? -Pregunto Harley destapando los ojos de el y empezó a masajear y hacer presión en las cienes de el.

Eso quieres? – El hablaba con los ojos cerrados.

Tu…Harley Queen…eres capaz de cuidar de mi? - Abrió sus verdes ojos, y se giro par mirarla a los ojos – mmmmm?

Siempre – dijo ella y acerco sus labios a la boca de el, besándolo despacio, hasta que el convirtió su beso, en algo mas desenfrenado, comiendo por completo su boca, recorriendo cada centímetro con su lengua, profundizándolo cada vez mas en un rápido ritmo. Ella sintio que se quedaba sin aire, le costaba seguirle el ritmo. El se separo de ella.

SI puedes hacerlo, no dudes y solo hazlo – Le dijo y extendió su brazo herido hacia ella. Harley sonrió entusiasmada.

Ella abrió el botiquín que traía, le paso una botella de whisky a el. A Lo que el directamente bebió de la botella. Entonces ella desato el torniquete y un poco de sangre salió de la herida.

Pudin….Te are sentir mal ... Muy mal….- Ella le sonrió, sabia que le estaba robando las palabras que el le había dicho varios meses antes, aquellas palabras que nunca olvidaría, porque había sido el comienzo de su transformación. EL la miro cómplice, el también lo recordaba.

Harls….Eres tan traviesa... Hahaha– tapo su boca con su mano, mostrando su sonrisa tatuada mientras reía. – Sigue y no pares hasta que hayas terminado.

Entonces ella tomo un cuchillo que traía y con un encendedor empezó a quemarlo. Miro al Joker. El seguía mirando todo lo que ella hacia. El empezaba a sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo, aquella situación le excitaba de sobremanera, pero no se lo demostraría a ella, al menos no todavía. Solo se limitaba a observarla detenidamente. Asiendo que las manos de ella tiritaran torpemente. Entonces ella respiro hondo, dejo todo atrás. Y enterró el cuchillo en la herida de el, empezó a moverlo un poco, lento tratando de sentir la bala, El ni siquiera se movía, parecía impune al dolor, por el contrario pronuncio un – mmmmm – y ella pudo sentir la lujuria en su murmullo, por fin encontró la bala y lentamente la saco de la piel de el y la deposito en un pocillo de metal. El la seguía mirando serio, con una mirada intimidante . Con una gasa cubrió la herida y con su mano tomo la botella de whisky que el tenia sujeta en su otra mano. Sus dedos hicieron contacto, ella sintio la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, ella intuyo que el también pudo sentirlo. Tomo el whisky, destapo la herida y vertió el liquido en el agujero de la bala. El Joker solo ronroneo…- Ah…- eres muy mala Queen hahaha- rio sarcásticamente. Se estaba divirtiendo . Entonces ella tomo un hilo y aguja enhebrada, debía cerrar la herida, ella lo miro dudosa…Sentía que su corazón se saldría. El lo noto y con su mano libre tomo la barbilla de ella. – Hazlo…- le susurro al oído – No me decepciones preciosa.

Harley se lleno de coraje y comenzó a cocer la herida, unas cuantas puntadas mas. Dios! Porque se le hacia tan difícil atravesar la carne de su pudin! . Se sintio aliviada cuando por fin termino. Tomo la gasa, la corto y vendo la herida con cinta blanca.

Corrió su cabello suelto a un lado. Ahora curaría algunas pequeñas heridas en el rostro de el. Con una gasa y un poco de alcohol los paso por las heridas y las comisuras de sus labios, el se sentía tan placentero, como un rey siendo atendido por su reina. Ella se levanto, tenia puesto solo una camisa blanca de el, camino detrás de la bañera y tomo la esponja de baño.

Con sus manos empujo un poco la espalda de el, asiendo que se despegara de la tina, tenia algunas rojas raspaduras con sangre en su espalda. Harley tomo la esponja la unto en agua y jabón y comenzó a fregar suavemente la espalda de el.

Algunas gotas de sangre manchaban de rojo el agua. Ella lo abrazo por detrás y beso la parte posterior de su cuello.

Te amo Pudin… - con una pequeña toalla seco las heridas y del botiquín saco una crema blanca, la unto en la llema de sus dedos y comenzó a esparcirlas por las heridas de el. Se sentía realmente feliz de poder estar asiendo eso para el. El no respondió. Miraba al frente mientras sentía como ella esparcía la crema.

La crema se absorbió, ella se levanto con el botiquín, se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia el lavamanos, coloco el botiquín en su sitio. Se iría a dormir un poco, seguramente el Señor J querría estar solo pensando en su encuentro con el maldito murciélago y no querría que nadie lo interrumpiera o si?. Además ella se sentía satisfecha con haber ayudado aunque sea un poquito a su Pudin. Había podido demostrarle solo un poco del gran amor que ella tenia por el.

Absorta en sus pensamientos estaba a punto a salir por la puerta, girando la perilla cuando una mano empujo la puerta cerrándola. Ella reacciono y sintio la presencia de el por detrás.

Adonde vas? Crees que puedes venir aquí, causarme dolor, provocarme e irte sin mas? – le dijo suave y exaltado. La acorralo con su cuerpo contra la puerta y le susurro – no lo creo bebe….. O ya olvidaste lo que dijo papi antes de salir? – ella sintio como el besaba su cuello, y se giro para poder verlo. Ahí estaba el, una toalla blanca cubría su cintura y aun su piel seguía mojada y goteando agua. El paso su dedo por su boca - Voy a refrescarte la memoria…

Harley suspiro al sentir sus manos en sus manos en su espalda acercándola mas a el. Todo para que pudiera sentir su nueva "excitación". Sin dudas quería poseerla. Lo traía loco desde antes de salir. Además con toda la acción que había tenido con Batman, quería descargar su ira…su locura con ella, había sido un día muy intenso y ella era la única que podía calmar su interior, Le daba un estado de paz, que nadie lograba cuando la tomaba, aunque sea solo por un lapso de tiempo calmaba su locura interior. Todo dejaba de importarle, se sentía extasiado ante su belleza, todo de ella le gustaba. Ella estaba echa a su medida. Ella era tan sensual, simplemente el no podía resistirse. Ella simplemente dejaba que el descargara toda su tención en ella y le gustaba.

Harley tomo sus hombros y lo beso apasionadamente. Miro el brazo de el. Que seguía estirado contra la puerta para aprisionarla. – Pero Pudin….. estas herido –

El tomo su rostro con ambas manos, la beso y le dijo – No me subestimes bebe o tendré que… castigarte… mmmm? -

Tiro de la camisa, abriéndola los botones salieron disparados. No iba a esperar mas. Ya había esperado demasiado, Sus senos quedaron expuestos unos segundos porque fueron aprisionados por la boca de el. Los besaba con desesperación, mordía sus rosados pezones, asiendo estremecer el cuerpo de Harley. Subió sus piernas a su cintura , no iba a esperar mas, y en un movimiento rápido la penetro, ella gimió, en esa posición podía sentir todo de el. Su gran erección llenándola por completo. Siguió embistiéndola contra la puerta, con su mano en sus glúteos y la otra en la puerta, Mientras lo hacia dejaba marcas en el cuello de ella. Ella se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas de su cuello para no caer. Quería apretar su espalda, pero la parte cuerda de ella le decía que le aria mas daño a sus heridas.

. Mas embestidas, sentía su miembro entrar y salir dentro de ella. Los gemidos de Harley con los ruidos que hacia la puerta eran uno solo, la hacian enloquecer, le encantaba sentir la pasión desenfrenada de el. El Joker abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación , seguía besando, lamiendo su cuello y pechos. Con sus manos sujetaba la espalda de ella, mientras caminaba hacia la cama, saco su miembro caliente de ella , mientras le arrancaba por completo su camisa, Harley respiraba exaltada por la excitación. Llegaron al borde de la cama, la bajo de sus brazos e hizo que ella se inclinara, desde abajo miro hacia arriba para ver el rostro de el, el la miro, examino todo su cuerpo desnudo ante el. Tomo su cara con sus manos y la obligo a bajar la mirada. Con sus manos tomo sus mejillas y acerco sus labios a su erección. Con rudeza hizo que lo pusiera todo en su boca. Movía la cara de Harley a un ritmo rápido. abrió sus verdes ojos y negó moviendo su cabeza mientras le decía en tono teatral – No volverás a subestimarme nena …-. La tomo con fuerza y la hizo atragantarse, unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de ella, siguió moviéndola asiéndolo cada vez mas rápido. El ronroneaba y ponía su cuello hacia atrás, extasiado por el placer. Pero quería mas, quería mas de aquella mujer que se había atrevido a amarlo. Metió su miembro en su boca por ultima vez con mas fuerza, tocando la garganta de ella, y luego soltó su cara, con su mano ella se froto los ojos, quitando unas pequeñas lagrimas,. El la tomo por los hombros y la hizo darse vuelta, sus manos fueron a la cintura de ella , dejando que sus piernas quedaran semiflexionadas fuera de la cama. Mientras que su pecho caía recostado en el borde de la cama, sus manos se apoyaban en las sabanas. Harley grito fuerte de dolor al sentir como el la penetraba por su entrada trasera sin previo aviso. Podía sentir la presión en su interior. El le estaba dando duro por detrás , le dolía y mucho, con sus manos se aferro fuerte a las sabanas de satín rojo. Un ardor se hiso sentir en su glúteo derecho cuando sintio la mano de el dándole una fuerte nalgada. Su mano quedo marcada, salió de ella y la volvió a penetrar sin compasión, mientas agarraba sus caderas, ella volteo su cara para verlo. Tenia una expresión de desenfreno y rabia, en sus ojos . EL la miro y enredo su cabello en sus manos, empezó a penetrarla mas fuerte, por completo mientras jalaba de su cabello. Harley daba gritos ahogados al sentir el poco tacto que el estaba teniendo con ella. Muchas veces el era así. Incluso podía llegar a ser mas rudo, pero hoy ella se había esmerado en cuidar de el. Hubiera querido que esa noche fuera diferente...

El dolor no la dejo pensar mas, sentía las fuertes embestidas de el. Mientras con sus manos al mismo tiempo atraía sus caderas hacia el, asiendo la penetración mas intensa. Le dolía mucho pero poco a poco también le llegaban oleadas de placer. Por otro lado sentía las calientes manos de el agarrándola con firmeza. No podía ver ni un poco de amor en todo lo que le estaba asiendo. Con su mano tomo el cuello de ella y lo apretó contra la almohada para callar un poco sus gemidos, luego la soltó. Su mente estaba fuera de control, la tenia totalmente sometida ante el. Mas duro, mas rápido, los gritos de Harley resonaban por toda la habitación, la estaba llevando al limite entre el placer y dolor… El Joker vio como ella empezaba a disfrutar también, sonrió malicioso mientras su mano se deslizaba por la entre pierna de ella y sin perder tiempo sus dedos empezaron a jugar con su clítoris, ella sintio una oleada de calor, sus mejillas estaban rojas, entonces el introdujo sus dedos en la entrada de su sexo, los sacaba y metía mientras su miembro la seguía penetrando por detrás, volvió a subir asta su clítoris, siguió jugando con el. Harley no podía dejar de gemir, el la estaba cogiendo tan duro y salvaje, escuchaba también la agitada respiración de el. Unos minutos mas y sintio un golpe eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo. El sintio como ella llegaba al clímax entre sus dedos, mientras su miembro la seguía penetrando una y otra vez, ella se retorció de placer y el se vino en su interior , llenándola por completo de el, la respiración de ambos seguía agitada, ella oculto su rostro entre las sabanas dejándose caer por completo en la cama. Entonces el salió de ella, la miro de reojo dándole la espalda, ella mantenía su rostro oculto y sus manos seguían aferrándose a las sabanas.

Ella No sabia que le dolía mas, si el dolor en su cuerpo, o el de su corazón. Esta vez no se sentía feliz, y no era porque el había sido rudo en el sexo, ella sabia que el era así y también le gustaba, pero sin embargo su corazón pedía un poco mas de afecto. El nunca le había dicho te amo, y esas voces en su cabeza le decían que solo la utilizaba. Esas voces la estaban atormentando, La hacian sentir tonta y estúpida…queriendo escuchar algo que nunca escucharía…

El camino directo hacia el baño, quería una ducha y un poco mas de whisky.

Dejo el agua caer por su espalda, en cualquier momento entraría Harley y lo abrazaría por la espalda… Varios minutos pasaron pero ella nunca entro. El Joker miro al piso…toco el vendaje en su brazo que Harley había echo para el.

Sentía algo raro en su pecho, una mescla de sentimientos…no había tranquilidad como otras veces, sentía que algo andaba mal. Tomo la toalla , se seco un poco el cuerpo y fue al lavamos, miro su rostro en el espejo, toco la comisura de su labio roto., estaba un poco inflamado…Recordó a Harley y sus manos aferradas a las sabanas. pero que le pasaba? El no era así, pocas veces sentía culpa y recordó aquel amargo episodio donde la había perdido dos veces…algunos flash back de ella gritando. " _PUDIN… NO Se Nadar!"_ luego. Otro recuerdo. Donde veía a Harley cayendo por los aires Estirando sus manos hacia el, mientras la nave en que estaban colapsaba.

Sacudió su cabeza, esos recuerdos le hacian sentir una enorme presión en su pecho. De forma inexplicable, tenia la inmensa necesidad de verla sonreír. ..

Salió del baño, sus ojos la buscaron en la cama, ahí estaba ella acurrucada en el otro extremo de la cama, lejos del suyo,… mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Pero gran parte de sus cabellos la cubrían.

Del gran ropero se puso un pantalón negro suelto, apago las luces y fue a la cama. Miro a su compañera del crimen muy lejos de el. Se acerco a ella, inclinándose, la iba a tocar para darla vuelta hacia el, pero se detuvo, vio sus ojos cerrados, no iba a despertarla. Estaba cansado, llevaba al menos 45 horas sin dormir. Dormiría algunas horas y mañana seguro Harley seria la misma de siempre.

/

La habitación estaba oscura, las cortinas no dejaban entrar ninguna luz, la única luz proveniente era la luz de una lámpara de velador. El Joker sintio una punzada en su brazo, que lo hizo despertar, recordó todo lo de ayer, con los ojos cerrados se sintio extraño, las veces que despertaba siempre sentía el peso de ella en su pecho, o su brazo rodeándolo, o aquel dulce olor tan característico de ella, pero esta vez no había nada de eso, aun despertando, se toco la cara y paso su brazo donde se suponía que estaría ella, tanteo la cama con su mano pero no sintio nada. Abrió los ojos y se sentó rápido, miro a su alrededor, pero no parecía estar ella en la habitación. Se toco la frente, tenia una fuerte jaqueca.

Tomo su celular, marco el numero que decía " _bebe"_ , espero pero no hubo respuesta.

Volvió a marcar, otro numero, esta vez contestaron. Y el dijo:

Café negro - y colgó.

Miro el reloj cuadrado del velador, 19.10 P.M, pronto oscurecería.

No tenia prisa, sospechaba donde podía estar.

/÷/-/-/-/-/-

Camino, hacia la entrada donde parecía ser un antiguo gimnasio olímpico, el lugar estaba vacío, corrió una antigua reja y entro al recinto. Ya había estado ahí antes. Abrió una gran puerta de metal azul, que hizo un estrepitoso ruido. Entonces camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al final donde parecía que había sido una ex cancha de basquetbol, antes de convertirse en un gimnasio olímpico. Subió por las gradas, se sentó en una esquina y observo desde lo alto. Estaban los clásicos aparatos de gimnasia, unos trampolines un caballete, grandes colchonetas por el piso, unas argollas que colgaban de el techo, unas barras paralelas, bajas y altas. Se detuvo en las barras altas, ahí estaba ella, su largo cabello rubio bicolor caía suelto mientras ella se balanceaba de un lado a otro, pudo ver que llevaba audífonos en sus oídos. De pronto vio como se soltaba de las barras, daba un giro y se volvía a agarrar. Iba descalza con un short de mezclilla azul y una polera blanca de tirantes. De Pronto se aferro a una de las barras y acomodo sus blancas piernas, estirándolas por el aire, dejo caer su pecho sin miedo y su cabello se balanceaba…. Ella seguía haciendo varias piruetas, no sabia que el señor J la observaba silencioso.

El la miraba muy concentrado, todos los movimientos que hacia, los hacia con suma gracia, tan elegante, bella. El podía sentir la melodía en sus movimientos aun sin oír la música que ella escuchaba en su reproductor. Le gustaba mucho observarla, saber que aquella muñeca de porcelana era suya, aunque no lo admitiera, también el era un admirador de la belleza de Harley Quinn. También le gustaba que otros hombres la desearan, pero sin poder tenerla, quizás por eso le decía que bailara en la jaula del club. El sabia muy bien que ella era devota a el.

Harley subió su torso que colgaba para acercarse a la barra para poder subirse en ella. Cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a caminar en puntas por la barra, era temeraria, la barra estaba realmente alta. Entonces llego al centro y con sus brazos estirados agarro firme la barra, estaba totalmente de cabeza , y se abrió de piernas en el aire , en posición invertida. Tenia mucha fuerza para sostenerse y mantener el equilibrio. El Joker dio 3 aplausos, le fascinaba, pero ella no los escucho y el comenzó a bajar las gradas, Entonces ella volvió a balancearse, su torso caía, con su mirada invertida pudo verlo a el acercándose, y por poco cae, pero se afirmo fuerte y cayo con gracia. El estaba frente a ella.

Mi pequeña, que sucede contigo? - Le pregunto el buscando sus ojos, pero ella los desvió.

Nada, Pudin! Estoy muy bien! Nose de que hablas! – Dijo rapidamente y con falso entusiasmo. Harley sonrió forzosamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero vio la expresión en los labios de el, y no le gusto para nada.

Esa sonrisa… No es la que quiero ver – El tomo su cuello suavemente con sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – desde cuando me ocultas secretos? Eso no lo hace una buena chica….

Harley seguía esquivando sus ojos. Odiaba mentirle a su Pudin, pero no podía decirle que estaba triste porque deseaba oír aquellas palabras, sabia que al señor J no le gustaba hablar de sentimientos. Que podía decirle? Se sentía acorralada, a el nunca se le negaba nada.

No Piensas hablar nena? – La soltó despacio, se dio media vuelta y camino alrededor de ella, empezó a hablar teatralmente aumentando el tono de su voz asiendo énfasis en cada palabra con notorio sarcasmo - La grandiosa Harley Quinn oculta grandes secretos!, como podre confiar ahora?

No…Pudin…basta – ella lo tomo de el brazo asiendo que el dejara de caminar.

Mmm? – bajo el tono de su voz – muñeca… pensé que no le temías a nada…- acaricio su mejilla.

Era hora de hablar. No quería que el perdiera la compostura, le diría, aunque tuviera que oír algo que la hiriera, no había secretos para el.

Yo te amo Pudin – El afirmo con la cabeza y movió su mano en ademan de que siguiera.

Pero a veces yo quisiera – siguió hablando Harley . Pero el rápido la interrumpió.

Lo que quieras, lo tendrás, mi reina puede tener todo lo que quiera, solo pide – hablo muy rápido.

No es eso Pudin... – dijo ella muy bajo. El se giro bruscamente y grito:

ENTONCES QUE ES? –

Ella cerro los ojos y apretó los puños y enseguida grito:

QUE SIENTES TU POR MI?! - Harley llevo las manos a su boca, sintio un alivio en su interior...pero sabia que duraría poco, tenia miedo de la respuesta.

Un enorme silencio.

Asique eso era…eso era lo que la perturbaba…La miro a los ojos, pudo ver el miedo a través de ellos. Acaso no se lo había demostrado varias veces? Acaso ella no lo sabia ya? Maldición! , maldijo en su mente, odiaba hablar de estúpidos sentimientos. Pero sabia que en algún momento tendría que decírselo. Tomo a Harley y la beso lentamente.

Me vas a obligar a decirlo? – El le hablo muy despacio..

Si… - dijo firme ella.

Te atreves a obligarme… cuidado…puede que no te guste la respuesta. – toco sus labios con su dedo. Le gustaba jugar con ella.

Puedo escucharlo, estoy lista – con sus manos se aferro firme a la espalda de el.

El conocimiento…. puede llegar a ser un arma de doble filo.- le dijo y acomodo el cabello de ella detrás de su oído.

No me importa cortarme – Estaba segura, tenia que saberlo.

El Joker suspiro molesto y levanto su dedo simbolizando un 1 enfrente del rostro de ella – Escucha atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez – .El se acerco a su oído, Harley cerro los ojos y el susurro despacio-

 _Estoy bastante….. enamorado de Harley Quinn_

Harley sintio una presión en su pecho, era una extraña emoción en su interior. Le costaba asimilar esas palabras, después de tantas veces que las había imaginado…. Estaba en shock. No lo creía…su Pudin siempre cuidaba de ella, además de consentirla en todo y haber compartido los secretos de su pasado con ella. Pero sin embargo ella necesitaba escucharlo de el, era algo que la atormentaba varias noches mientras lo veía dormir. Ahora sin dudas se sentía parte de el. Lo acompañaría y apoyaría en lo que le quedaba de vida….aunque fueran ellos contra el mundo.

El rio para sus adentros, al ver que ella no reaccionaba, sin duda era la reina de Gotika…ella podía tener todo lo que quería, incluyéndolo a el.

Satisfecha señorita Harley? – El la acomodo en su pecho, le acaricio el cabello. Ella miro hacia arriba – Si – y le dedico la mas sincera de las sonrisas. La jaqueca se le quito, había conseguido la sonrisa que el andaba buscando. Ambos se besaron intensamente, el sintio unas gotas de agua en su cara, savia que provenían de los ojos de ella, ella y sus estúpidos sentimientos habían logrado tocar una parte de el, que jamás pensó llegaría a sentir, sin dudas ella atesoraría este día por siempre .


End file.
